Wrong Person
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Kesalahpaham Eren dalam permainan Truth or Dare,/"Ahaha! Ayo main sesuatu yang seru!"/"Hah? Memangnya kau mau main apa? Boneka-bonekaan, atau rumah-rumahan?"/'Semoga saja mereka tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh, jangan sampai'/"Kau, sekarang aku tantang untuk mencium kakak yang duduk di bangku sana!"/"Beraninya kau mengotori kesucian bibir Eren!"/Fic Pertama di Fandom, Mind to RnR?


**Wrong Person**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Friendship and a liitle bit romance, humor.**

**Pairing : Levi (17 tahun) X Eren (Chibi, 9 Tahun)**

**Warning : AU, Typo, sangat OOC, gaje, fic pertama di fandom SnK, dan teman-teman lainnya.**

**ENJOY~**

**OoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoO**

Siang itu cuaca yang tidak terlalu terik seperti biasa menyinari sebuah desa bernama Shiganshina, desa yang tidak terlalu besar tapi terlihat indah dan tentu saja cocok di pandang mata.

Tak jauh dari sana, sekumpulan anak-anak yang bisa di bilang berumur sembilan tahun tengah asyik bermain di bawah pohon besar. Teriakan dan tawa membahana di sana,

Yah, itu sudah biasa-

**[...]**

"Ahaha! Ayo main sesuatu yang seru!" seru seorang anak berambut kecoklatan dengan semangatnya, mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, Eren Jeager. Bosan karena sejak tadi keempat temannya hanya duduk-duduk sambil sesekali bercerita saja di sini.

Melihat bocah coklat itu terlalu bersemangat membuat semua anak kecil di sana menghela napas panjang, 'Mulai lagi,' batin mereka bersamaan.

Mendengus pelan, kini seorang anak kecil bertampang judes, Jean Kirschtein ikut andil. "Hah? Memangnya kau mau main apa? Boneka-bonekaan, atau rumah-rumahan?" tanya bocah kecil itu singkat.

"Kau saja yang main, Jean?! Aku sih tidak level!" memalingkan wajahnya kesal, karena jawaban temannya itu. membuat Jean ikut-ikut kesal,

"Hei! Aku mau mengejekmu tahu!"

"Tidak mempan! Week!"

Dua orang gadis kecil yang ikut duduk di sana menghela napas pendek, yang satunya kembali memakan kentang _favoritenya_, dan yang satu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Mikasa Ackerman, dan Sasha Braus.

"Bisakah kalian berdua tenang?" ujar Mikasa,

"Iya, kami sudah bosan mendengar pertengkaran kalian terus-" Masih dengan kentang di kedua tangannya, gadis kecil itu malah makan semakin lahap.

Eren merengut kecil, "Dia yang mulai lebih dulu, aku kan hanya mengajak kalian bermain sesuatu yang lebih seru saja!" serunya,

"Dan ide permainan serumu itu selalu saja membahayakan, kemarin Connie saja babak belur kau cubiti terus."

"Wajahnya hanya biru-biru kok!"

Mencoba mengingat kalau permainan yang mereka mainkan kemarin sama sekali tidak berbahaya,

Permainan batu, gunting, kertas. Nah, itu kan permainan aman! Iya, kan!

**[...]**

* * *

**Flash Back On :**

* * *

"Siap! Batu, Gunting, Kertas!" Eren berseru keras, mengeluarkan tangan berbentuk batu di hadapan Connie, temannya.

Dan-

"..."

Sayangnya, Connie malah mengeluarkan gunting dengan polosnya, alhasil..

"Yah, Kalah!" bocah itu menggerutu kesal, sebelum memandang Eren di hadapannya dan-

"Hap, Hap! Saatnya hukuman!"

**Gyuut!**

Bocah coklat itu dengan muka riang plus tanpa dosa mencubit pelan pipi temannya.

"Sakit!"

"Ayo mulai lagi!"

Dan seterusnya mereka bermain, entah Connie yang kurang beruntung hari itu, Ia kalah terus, dan kalaupun menang. Eren selalu saja bisa menghindar dari serangannya.

Hasil akhir, dia pulang dengan bekas cubitan, dan mogok nggak mau ketemu Eren selama tiga hari.

* * *

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

**[...]**

Mikasa yang melihat rengutan kecil dari Eren, tentu saja tidak bisa menolak. Bocah coklat itu kan memang selalu manis di matanya-

Sedikit berdehem kecil, "Ehem! Sudahlah, biarkan saja Jean. Eren memangnya kau mau main apa?" gadis kecil itu menatap temannya lekat-lekat.

Merasa senang, Eren mendengus penuh kemenangan. Memperlihatkan pose berpikirnya, dan-

"Kita main _Truth or Dare_, yuk!"

Oh, entah kenapa nama permainan itu melintas di otaknya. Terdengar keren, dan menantang!

Sedangkan Jean yang mendengar ide Eren, memikirkan sebuah ide sekilas, _Truth or Dare,_ permainan untuk menguji seseorang. Pilih jujur atau tantangan, 'Oke, dengan permainan ini akan kusuruh dia melakukan hal yang menarik!' entah kenapa sebuah seringaian malah muncul di wajahnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, "Aku ikut!" Jean berseru keras, dengan semangat. Berharap teman coklatnya itu akan kalah,

"Hee! Siapa tadi yang tidak setuju dengan ideku, ya?!"

Bocah itu sukses membuatnya gondok, menahan rasa malunya. Jean langsung duduk di atas rerumputan. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan-

"Ya, ya, tapi aku akui permainanmu itu keren! Ayo mulai saja sekarang!" serunya, malu-malu.

Membuat Eren tertawa dengan puasnya, tanpa tahu maksud sebenarnya dari temannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keempat anak kecil itu kini sudah duduk melingkar, dengan posisi Mikasa, Eren, Jean, dan Sasha. Mereka saling bertatapan sekilas, sampai akhirnya memulai permainan-

"Nah, peraturannya, tidak ada yang boleh berkedip, sampai ada salah satu dari kita yang kena. Kalau mereka yang berkedip lebih dulu, jadi dia yang kalah. Paham kan?" jelas Jean singkat, dalam hati dia sudah bisa tertawa senang. Mengingat kalau Eren benar-benar lemah dalam permainan seperti ini.

Sebelum bocah coklat itu menolak, "Oh, itu mudah! Ayo mulai!" Sasha, tiba-tiba saja berseru kencang, setuju dengan perkataan Jean, begitu juga Mikasa yang cuma bisa mengangguk kepala setuju.

"..." dia jadi salah sendiri.

"Ada yang keberatan?" ujar Jean kembali, melirik jahil ke arah Eren yang mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Tiga lawan satu?

Dia kalah telak, dong.

'Semoga saja mereka tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh, jangan sampai!' Eren membatin serius.

**[...]**

'_Semoga Eren kena, aku bisa minta dia melakukan apapun yang kumau!' Mikasa dengan Ooc-nya mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh._

'_Minta kentang goreng gratis, kentang rebus buatan ibu Eren, kentang, kentang!' air liur mulai menetes di ujung bibir Sasha. Siapa pun yang kena, kalau mengatakan Dare, dia akan meminta teman-temannya itu untuk membelikannya kentang gratis!_

**[...]**

**Permainan pun di mulai-**

* * *

"Satu, dua, tiga!" tepat saat Jean berteriak, keempat anak kecil itu mulai membelalakkan matanya mereka masing-masing. Mencoba untuk tidak berkedip, barang satu kali pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Lima detik_**

"..."

**_Sepuluh detik_**

"..." masih belum ada yang berkedip.

**_Lima belas detik_**

"_..."_

Mata Eren, dan kawan-kawan mulai merah. Kompak, mereka bersamaan mengeratkan kepalan tangan masing-masing!

**_Dua puluh detik_**

Eren mulai panik, 'Gawat! Jangan berkedip, kumohon!' teriaknya dalam hati.

**_Dua puluh satu detik_**

Matanya mulai berair, Oh tidak! 'Tahan! Eren! Tahan, Berjuanglah!' dia mulai asyik sendiri. Menggelengkan kepala keras, dengan keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

'Jangan kalah!'

Matanya tambah merah,

'Nanti dua orang di sampingku ini bisa minta yang macam-macam!'

Air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuknya,

"Tahan!" Eren berteriak tanpa sadar, dan saking semangatnya berteriak, dia sampai lupa diri dan-

"..."

Kedip-

Berkedip dengan polosnya, sontak membuat Jean menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aha! Kau kalah! Berkedip, kau berkedip!" dengan jari telunjuknya, bocah kecil itu menunjuk wajah Eren yang cemberut luar biasa. Nari-nari sebentar, Jean mendehem keras.

"Ehem! Karena kau kalah, jadi langsung saja. _Truth or Dare_?"

Masih cemberut, Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ya, karena dia harus memilih antara bicara jujur atau tantangan. Dan bagi Eren, kalau dia mengatakan _Truth_, Jean pasti akan menanyakannya macam-macam. Hal-hal pribadinya, dan mungkin-

Arghh mikirkannya saja dia sudah merinding,

'Daripada semua rahasiaku terbongkar, lebih baik aku-'

"Ayo, cepat Eren?!" Mikasa di sampingnya mulai tidak sabar, dia kan juga ingin menyampaikan keinginannya.

'Terpaksa!'

Sedikit gugup, "_Da..Dare_," Eren meminta tantangan.

"..."

'Sesuai rencana!' Jean sudah menebak, bocah dengan harga diri tinggi seperti Eren pasti tidak akan meminta _Truth_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mencoba mencari-cari tantangan yang bagus untuk Eren, matanya mulai melirik ke sekitar. 'Suruh dia memanjat pohon? Ah, tidak, itu sudah biasa. Hm, membersihkan taman ini? Ah! Itu sudah biasa juga,' masih memikirkan tantangan yang tepat, sampai-

"..."

Tak jauh dari sana, tak sengaja mata Jean menangkap dua orang remaja yang tengah duduk-duduk di bangku taman.

"..."

Oh, sepertinya dia punya ide yang _brilliant_, 'Kakak-kakak itu pasti berpacaran,'

"Oi, Jean?! Cepatlah!" Eren mulai tidak sabar, dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh temannya.

"Oke! Aku sudah temukan tantangan yang cocok,"

"Awas kalau menyuruhku yang tidak-tidak!"

Menyeringai senang, "Tenang saja, ini tantangan yang mudah kok~"

"..."

Masih melihat kedua remaja di sana, seorang pemuda dengan tampang menakutkan tapi bertubuh kecil, dan di sampingnya seorang gadis manis berambut pendek.

"Kau, sekarang aku tantang untuk mencium kakak yang duduk di bangku sana!"

"..."

"..."

_Shock_, Eren mangap. Dia tidak tahu harus senang atau kaget, "Ka..kau gila! Menyuruhku mencium orang yang tidak kukenal!" matanya tidak mau menatap orang yang di tunjuk Jean.

"Sudahlah, liat dulu orangnya. Tidak buruk-buruk amat kok, kan kamu yang minta _Dare_ jadi terima saja~"

"Tapi bisakah kau cari tantangan yang masuk akal!"

"Tidak. Sudah sana, cium saja apa susahnya."

Ingin sekali Eren menyumpal bibir temannya ini dengan sandal miliknya. "Mikasa, masa dia mau minta aku cium orang lain?! Kau tidak mau kan?!" bocah itu mulai merengek pada saudara sepupunya.

Sedangkan Mikasa yang masih memikirkan apa yang bakal di lakukannya bersama Eren hari ini, hanya-

"Cepatlah, Eren."

_Shock_ lagi.

"..."

"Ta..tapi kan!"

"Sudah cium saja! Semangat!" dengan semangat, Jean membalikkan tubuh Eren, menatap kakak di bangku sana. Seorang pemuda bertampang seram, tengah duduk di dengan angkuhnya. Dan seorang gadis yang bangun dari tempat duduk, dan berjalan menuju mesin minuman di dekat sana.

Dia jadi ragu,

"Kau yakin, Jean? Menyuruhku mencium kakak yang duduk di sana?" ujarnya masih shock.

"Yakin! Sudahlah, cium saja kakak itu!"

"Aku tidak-" belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa,

"Jadi kau memilih _Truth_? Kalau begitu kutanya saja sekarang, apa kau-"

"Huwaa! Oke, oke, akan kulakukan! Jangan menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Eren berlari kencang. Menghampiri kakak di sana-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Huwaa, tampang kakak itu seram sekali!' Eren berteriak dalam hati, mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Dia hanya tinggal mencium pipi kakak seram itu dan semua selesai!

Ya, hanya tinggal cium!

**[...]**

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Eren hampir sampai di tempat itu, melihat gadis yang ikut berjalan ke arah tempat duduk dan terlihat memberikan minuman yang di bawanya pada sang pemuda.

'Jangan sampai dia memakanku!'

Eren semakin mempercepat langkahnya, meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. Bahkan suara-suara kedua orang itu semakin terdengar,

**Tap, tap**

"..."

**Tap, tap**

"..."

Bocah kecil itu kini sukses berdiri di hadapan kedua remaja tadi. mengadahkan wajahnya menatap mereka, dan-

"Adik kecil, kau tersesat?" gadis manis tadi, tiba-tiba saja tersenyum dan menanyakannya. Membuatnya kikuk sekilas-

"E..eh, bukan, itu-"

"Diamkan saja bocah ini, Petra."

"Tapi-"

Sebenarnya Eren kesal setengah mati dengan pemuda yang duduk dengan angkuhnya di tempat duduk. Terlihat mengejeknya,

'Tenang, Eren!'

Mengacuhkan perkataan pemuda seram itu, Eren menatap sekilas gadis bernama Petra tadi. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya, mencoba menggunakan gaya mata _blink-blinknya_.

"Bocah, lebih baik kau cari tempat duduk lain."

"Levi, jangan kasar pada anak kecil."

"Hn."

'Sabar, Eren. Kau hanya tinggal menciumnya, dan semua akan selesai.'

"Boleh kan aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya ulang.

Di jawab anggukan kepala Petra, "Tentu saja, ayo duduk."

'_Yes_!' tanpa menunggu lebih lama. Eren segera beranjak dari mencoba duduk di samping pemuda sangar tadi. Diikuti gadis bernama Petra, jadi sudah pasti sekarang dia duduk di tengah-tengah mereka.

"..."

"..."

Diam lama di sana, "Bocah, kalau kau tidak ada urusan. Sana pergi." Pemuda bernama Levi itu makin membuat Eren kesal. Tadi dia diam terus, kan sedang menyiapkan batinnya.

'Ayo, kau tinggal cium dia!'

Cium!

Kenapa dia jadi semangat gini?!

"..."

Menghela napasnya perlahan, 'Maaf ya kak aku mencium kekasihmu seenaknya.' Pikirannya mulai ngawur, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Eren menengok ke arah sang pemuda tiba-tiba.

"Sebenarnya aku malas melakukan ini. Tapi maaf!" dengan gerakan yang cepat, Eren mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Levi, sampai-

**Cup!**

Bocah kecil itu mencium pipi sang kakak seram, singkat tapi lembut.

"..." Levi membeku. _Shock_, sedangkan Petra yang entah dia harus teriak atau diam saja-

"Maaf kak, jangan dipikirkan ciumanku ya!" sebelum melihat reaksi orang yang diciumnya, Eren keburu turun dari bangku. Dan berlari secepat mungkin! Sambil tak lupa berteriak-

"Yosh! Berhasil! Kau kira aku takut, Jean! Ahaha!" bocah polos itu tertawa penuh kemenangan.

**[...]**

"_A..ano_, kau baik-baik saja?" Petra berusaha keras, untuk tidak tertawa melihat aksi _shock _sahabatnya. Ya, sahabat. Mereka berdua hanya sekedar bersahabat sejak kecil. Mereka yang baru pulang dari sekolah, ingin beristhirahat di sekitar sini,

Malah mendapatkan kejadian lucu.

"Levi, jangan _shock_ begitu dong," ujar gadis itu kembali.

Sedangkan sang pemuda yang baru sadar, berusaha kembali menjaga image _coolnya_, "Hn, jangan sampai kau menceritakan hal tadi pada siapa pun."

"Hmmph, ba..ik, baik,"

"Berhentilah tertawa,"

"Ahaha, habis mungkin saja ciuman tadi itu hadiah untukmu,"

"..." Levi masih diam, pemuda itu mendengus pelan. Sebelum akhirnya beranjak juga dari tempat duduk tadi. Meninggalkan sang sahabat yang masih tertawa melihat sikapnya.

"..."

"Hadiah memandang anak kecil itu sejak tadi, ahaha~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sedangkan Keadaan Jean dan Kawan-kawan.**

* * *

Mereka bertiga masih asyik menganga dengan tidak elit, melihat kelakuan polos Eren tadi. Terlihat sangat jelas, dan-

"Jean, kau menyuruh Eren untuk mencium kakak laki-laki itu?!" Sasha berteriak histeris.

"Beraninya kau mengotori kesucian bibir Eren!" Mikasa mulai mengeratkan pukulannya, menatap sinis ke arah temannya. Padahal tadi dia setuju juga?

"Bu..bukan! Aku tidak menyuruhnya seperti itu!"

"Kalau bukan itu?! Terus kenapa Eren malah mencium laki-laki!"

"Haa! Aku hanya ingin memintanya mencium kakak yang manis itu, supaya nanti pacar seramnya memarahi Eren! Itu saja! Dia salah paham!"

"..."

"Eh! Jadi kau ingin Eren di marahi!" Mikasa makin kesal,

'Sial!'

"Bu..bukan!"

"Awas kau!"

Sebelum sempat ia menjewer telinga Jean, suara teriakan Eren dari jauh sana menginterupsi mereka.

"Lihat! Aku berhasil! Aku pemberani kan Jean! Tahu rasa kau!"

Di mata mereka, sosok polos Eren yang berlari penuh senyuman keberhasilan, melambai-lambai bangga terlihat.

"Mikasa, Sasha aku hebat kan?!" Eren masih berteriak kencang, sambil berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"..."

"..."

"Kalian berdua, anggap saja apa yang kita lihat tadi hanya ilusi. Mengerti? Jangan mengatakan apa-apa." ketiga bocah itu mengangguk setuju,

"Aku hebat kan! Untung saja tadi bisa cepat-cepat lari! Ahaha!"

"..."

Dan baik, Mikasa, Jean, ataupun Sasha hanya bisa tertawa kikuk melihat kepolosan sang bocah kecil.

Mungkin lebih baik mereka tidak bermain _Truth or Dare_ untuk beberapa saat dulu. Ya, untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Huwaa, ini apaan coba! Fic gaje, yang entah kenapa terlintas di kepala Mushi! Fic pertama di Fandom SnK, jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau yang semacamnya. Maklum author newbie di sini :D Ada yang baca aja Mushi udah seneng ahaay :D

* * *

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
